The invention relates generally to a glue jig for setting specimens or coupons to be adhesively bonded. In particular, the glue jig enables several specimens to be arranged for concurrent joint arranging and curing.
Specimens or coupons can be attached together for material response testing to measure strength and shear modulus of the bond. The lap joint represents one such configuration, and this can be achieved for select materials by chemical adhesive or glue.